Those Three Words
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Sean and Holden are at a crossroads, with three words lingering unsaid; spiritual successor to First Date and Second Date.


Those Three Words

By: KellyCRocker59

This is a bit in the future from Second Date; thank you everyone who is showing mad support for me and my writing on these two! Please someone else write something though; I really want to see how anyone else views these two :)

Please review; I love all feedback. Feel free to favorite/alert me and my story as well. Thanks for your time!

* * *

Sean and Holden had been dating for a couple of weeks, going out every few days. Holden was in the best mood he had ever been in every day; Sean did little things, even when they weren't together, that just made him crazy. Sometimes, he would open the door to his apartment to find little gifts that he knew were from the football player. It was just the other day that Holden had found a framed, autographed picture of Mariah Carey awaiting him. He had texted Sean, who he knew was in practice, and thanked him, stating various compliments about how he was the best boyfriend (yes, they were official) ever and he couldn't believe he had done something like that for him, and various other things. But there were three words he didn't say.

They were about as serious as they could be; they hadn't slept together yet, but they were together as much as possible. Their friends were getting sick of hearing them talk about each other, and yet there was this thing between them that was keeping Sean and Holden from truly committing. _I love you_.

Holden had never said it to someone before, at least not in the sense that it would pertain to Sean. Sure, he had said it to his parents, and to his best friends, but never to a boyfriend. Not even the one he had had before Sean that had lasted for three years. Those words were precious to him; he didn't just throw them around. And he was afraid they would begin to drift apart because of it.

Sean hadn't said it to him, either. They hadn't talked about it, so Holden had no idea how Sean felt about the subject. But here he was, dwelling on it prior to their third date of the week. It was Friday night, which Sean had made a habit out of making the best dates of the week. Sean was picking him up, and as was the norm, Holden had no idea what they were doing.

Pulling him from his thoughts, a knock sounded on Holden's door. Holden stood and walked over, dressed in jeans and a moderately nice t shirt. Sean was there, that sexy grin on his face, dressed in similar quality of clothing.

"I'm gonna blow your mind." Sean said excitedly, reaching forward and grabbing Holden's hand. Holden was beyond grateful that he could easily melt into the other male's touch and eyes, able to push his distraught thoughts far, far away.

Sean drove them to a still-unknown location, conversation about the week steady as it always was, their fingers intertwined on Holden's lap. The drive was long, and finally Holden had to ask.

"So…where exactly are we going?"

"Just know that you are about to have the absolute best time of your life." Sean said.

"That's pretty much how it is on all of our dates." Holden replied.

Sean smiled, a hint of red touching his cheeks. Over the past weeks, Holden had discovered those comments that, if he was bold enough and used them at just the right time, would earn him a blush from the other male. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, and when it happened, he cherished it. The conversation drifted away and Holden simply listening to the steady strumming of John Mayer on the stereo.

Finally, they pulled into a packed area. Sean drove straight to the front, and of course there was a spot saved just for him. However, Holden was a bit nervous.

"Are you sure we should be here?" He asked.

Sean shut off the engine and turned to him, confusion on his face, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, there are a lot of people here, and you're not exactly _out_ to the public."

Sean's eyes filled with understanding, and he reached over, touching Holden's cheek, "Don't worry about me; this is for you. People will be too focused on the main attraction to notice who I am."

Holden smiled, Sean's callused hand feeling nice against his skin.

"What is the main attraction, exactly?" He asked.

"You'll see." Sean replied, getting out of the vehicle.

They entered the arena, and then Holden saw a massive poster that showed exactly why they were here. This was a Mariah Carey concert. He stopped in his tracks, turned to Sean.

"No way." He managed to say.

Sean was grinning brightly, and Holden thought he might as well die because he knew what heaven felt like.

"We better get in there; it's going to start soon." Sean replied.

The concert was absolutely mind blowing. Holden sang along to every word as Mariah danced along the stage and gave an amazing performance. Sean was right; everyone was too involved in the concert to notice him even being there. The football player seemed to enjoy himself, if only because he liked watching Holden go crazy. Their seats were in the very front row, so Holden could literally see the sweat dripping from her forehead.

However, as the concert winded down, Mariah took a seat and began to sing her song 'We Belong Together.' As the lyrics played and everyone in the arena sang along, Holden got lost in his thoughts, which returned to the subject that they were on at the beginning of their date. He looked at Sean, who actually knew the words to the song and was singing along watching Mariah. They needed to talk about this.

The concert ended and they left, taking an exit that Sean paid a guard to show them. Once outside, Holden felt rain on his head. He looked up just in time to feel the downpour hit. They were all the way on the left side of the arena, and would have to walk all the way around to get to Sean's vehicle. Sean seized Holden's hand and hurried them around; no one was around to hinder their movement, so the two males made it back to the front before hardly anyone was out of the building.

Then, Holden just stopped a few feet from Sean's Hummer.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked loudly as the rain pelted both of them.

"I have to ask you something." Holden replied at equal volume.

"Can you wait until we're in the vehicle?" Sean asked.

"No." Holden replied.

Sean stepped closer to the other male, looking down into his eyes.

"I feel like we've reached an end, Sean. Tonight was amazing, you're amazing, but…unless one of us takes that next step, then we are going to drift apart and I don't know if I can handle losing you."

Sean gripped Holden's hands in his, "I…I understand. I've kind of felt the same way."

"I…Sean, I love you." Holden whispered, just loud enough for the other male to hear.

Sean smiled that big smile, and Holden _knew_ that it was right to say. That it was exactly how he felt, and how he had never felt before.

"I love you too, Holden." Sean replied, leaning down and, in the pouring rain, pressing their lips together.

Those three words sent Holden into bliss, his arms wrapping around Sean's neck as he tried to press himself as closely to the other male as he could. Sean's hands gripped his hips against him as they kissed passionately, not even caring if anyone saw. Then, finally, they pulled apart.

"I'll never let you go, Holden." Sean said, the back of his fingers running along the other male's cheek.

Those words lingered, and Holden knew he was with the only man he could ever love.


End file.
